The present invention relates to a structure for connecting a rotary body to a stationary body and, more particularly, to a structure for connecting a cover of portable equipment rotatably to a case which accommodates a body of the equipment.
Some modern personal computers, word processors or similar office equipment have extremely small size and light weight for portability purpose and are even manipulable on the user's lap. A lap-top personal computer or word processor, for example, is generally made up of a case accommodating a body of such equipment thereinside and loaded with a keyboard, and a cover loaded with a liquid crystal display or similar display. The cover is rotatably connected to the case, i.e., it covers the keyboard and display for protection when closed and uncovers them for operation when opened. This kind of portable personal computer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,456 (Paulsen et al), for example. In such prior art equipment, the surfaces of the cover and case are coated with a conductive material in order to prevent electromagnetic waves issuing from the body built in the case from being radiated to the outside and thereby effecting other electronic equipment which may exist therearound. This implementation against the radiation, i.e., the shield against electromagnetic waves does not work sufficiently if the base and the cover, especially their conductive coating, are different in potential. A prerequisite is, therefore, that the cover be electrically connected to the case efficiency and, yet, by the shortest possible path to have the same potential as the case while being physically rotatably connected to the case.